Genesis
by Chesterization
Summary: A Kirlia gunslinger and a band of mercenaries were hired by a corporation with the sole purpose of helping it restore order to a chaotic world. Join them as they shoot their way through bloody battles,overcoming challenges and facing impossible odds for what their boss claimed to be:The ideal world.


Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon. They belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. The songs I reference here belongs to their respective artists as well. With that out of the way,please enjoy this piece of fanfiction.

* * *

><p>This is Essal,the Pokemon home world. Alternating between large oceans and landmasses covered in flora,this planet was once the perfect place for life to grow and thrive. The Pokemon society here was also rich with cultural,architectural,and artistic accomplishments as well. However,things had changed since the disappearance of the last mystery dungeon. This had made the world a much easier place for the Pokemon population to explore,giving them more land and resources to expand at a rapid rate. Maybe,it was a little too rapid. Over population soon took place after they had achieved industrialization. Technology had made life too easy for them and had drained too much from the planet. As a result,wars were fought over dwindling resources as the Pokemon expanded.<p>

50 years ago,at the dawn of the nuclear age,a full scale war broke out. Weapons of mass destruction were unleashed,gradually turned Salamis into a radioactive wasteland. Fortunately,the world leaders had taken actions just in time to prevent the planet's extinction. A truce was formed between nations. It was agreed that all sides would have equal amounts of territory capable of sustaining life. In addition,all sides must remain completely separated. Any act of war or interference from one nation to another would result in the revival of the global war from before. This managed to keep the planet stable until this very day.

The separation of the world's nations,however,posed a few problems. Deserted landmasses that were mostly caused by nuclear strikes became the place for dangerous criminals to roam. To these criminals,the unwanted land that world shamefully left behind were their own kingdoms. Some even managed to create armies of themselves and seek revenges upon their homelands. There were also poverty,sickness,natural disasters that bring suffering to most Pokemon. And a divided world made these problems the more difficult to deal with. All of these gave birth to new kinds of chaos on Essal. Chaos that almost no one could stop.

(The song "Do the evolution" by Pearl Jam begins to play)

_Chesterization proudly presents._

A Pokemon fanfiction

**Genesis**

(Song ends)

Chapter 1:The beginning of a brighter future.

Somewhere in a desert located in the Outland,a lone Kirlia was making her way through the sands. It was at midday,the worst time to be in this kind of environment. The rays of light at that moment bore weight,and they weighted a ton. The top of the Kirlia's head was five and a half feet above ground. A bit of that height were lost from slouching under the unforgiving hammer of the sun. Her only protection from the light above was a long blue trench coat that looked more like an old-fashioned navy bridge coat with the absence of buttons. The sides of the coat instead were held together by two leather waist belts with golden buckles. The coat wrapped around a somewhat well built body. A rare trait for a Kirlia. The outside of the coat was littered with dark brown stains of dried blood. The causes behind those stains were simple. Whenever a bandit got in her way,either for the thrust of blood or just wanted to rob her of whatever belonging she had left,she would kill him and loot the body. Whenever a feral got in her way,she would kill it and use whatever parts of it considered to be ,those acts were down right sadistic but she didn't have a choice. No one had a choice in the Outland. And beside,why bother keeping her morals when the country where she had lived in,served and protected for over 26 years deemed her to have none?

Her back was mostly clean,very much like her past. A large portion of it was taken by a huge white crest. The crest was symbol of a white wing made out a circle in the middle and feathers covering the left side. This was the simple of the Angelic Guard,the organization that had taken away 8 years of her life and the her natural Kirlia dress. A crude X slash could be seen on the crest itself. Her hands bore a darker shade of green compare to her fellow Kirlia and they were fully exposed from the long sleeves. Her left arm appeared to have a tattoo on it. It was hard to made out the whole tattoo as it was covered by the sleeve. Her right arm was pressing against her eyebrows,shielding the eyes from the sunlight reflected on the golden ground and from the burning desert wind. On each of her shoulder blades were two oversize revolvers. Both of which had the same size,same kind of wooden stocks. And both had the barrel length that were almost as long as their welder's forearms. The one on the left was a silver white double barrels revolver. Its surface showed signs of oxidization. The barrel on top was longer compare to the one under it. The gun on the right was a single barrel gun,jet black in color. The frame's surface was smooth and clean,almost shiny under the sun. The cylinder flute and barrel were completely covered in decorative patterns. Each pattern resembled a face screaming in agony and not a single one looked the same. The front sight shaped like a scythe with its blade faced upward. That thing was sharp enough to take an eye out effortlessly. Both guns somehow managed to stay on her shoulder blades without any source of holsters or straps,as if she was be able to generate her own magnetism. Her head was bare and her hair bore the same color as her hands. She still had the Kirlia signature triangle bangs hairstyle. Except hers was a bit shorter and darker in tone and the pigtails reached shoulder length. Two locks of hair were separated from the bang,shielding the sides of her face. "The horns" were covered from the base up to the middle part by two metal plates. These plates were what kept the two locks of hair away from the bang on her forehead. Each plate was held on her horns by an ammo belt that could carry at least a dozen revolver bullets. But at the moment,both belts were empty. Her body let out a nasty odor of sweat and rusted metal as she walked. The ground below was constantly crawling,scratching at her feet,finding a way to drag her down. A pair of metal-tipped leather boots held together by various straps and rings were under her feet. These boots made her move through the sand like a Snorlax in a shallow lake of tar-sluggish and rather pathetic. However,the heat and discomfort didn't bother her at all. To her,this was just another day. Just another day like last week Friday. And like that day,she only had two things in her mind:walk and observe for danger.

This was Catherine,a Celestian of the Celestial nation. And yes,as the name suggested,the Celestians considered themselves to be beings belonged in the sky. They isolated themselves by living in a distance region and comforted their own by believing that the outside world was filled with excessive violent and ignorance. And they also conveniently claimed their "simple" way of life was the right thing to do. Catherine was not one of them anymore. She here been exiled for over a month. She didn't fully know how that happens and how to react to that. She just accepted it and moved on. However,this was what she knew. In this world,being exiled was worst than execution. Being exiled meant you got thrown into the Outland,alone. No guard to escort you,no food,no supply,nothing. And you can never get away. Other nations would kill you the moment they spotted you standing at their borders. Remembering the unwanted land that was mentioned before? The place that was the paradise to criminals. That place was the Outland. The land masses that this world had left behind for being an ugly reminder of the wars in the past. These areas had harsh environments,scarce resources,some place even had high radiation levels and all were filled with vicious predators,throw in some dangerous criminals and you got a place where nothing could grow except violence and insanity. Those "features" should not belong to the place where you would spend the rest of your life with. However,those were the least of Catherine concerns. She could still kill most these threats. She could still fight most them. That had been her job after all. The only thing she couldn't fight against was time. And time was eating away her energy,her strength and her own sanity. But since Catherine had always being the "now" kind of Pokemon,she didn't think of the devastating effect of time. Instead,she get through days by days by making and answering questions like: "_What was she going to eat now?"" Where should she go now?" "Left or right?"_ And she had already answered one for the day. She was going to the mountains in the distance for some shade under a rock.

She was dragging her feet a few more meters when suddenly stopped. She saw something lying on the line between the yellow ground and the charred,massive rocks in front of her. "_A wreckage? There must be something useful,there."_ She thought then printed toward the heap of metal using her last bit of stamina. The closer she got,the clearer the wreckage appeared to be. At first it was just a pile of white colored junk but soon she began to made out wings,propeller,tail. It was a plane crashed on the ground. The first plane that Catherine had seen in real life. Despite spending most time of her life in what many would consider to be the dark ages,she could still recognize certain objects from the outside world. And this plane was included. These knowledge were provided by smugglers attempting to infiltrate her country from time to time. Those who she was suppose to eliminate for their deeds. If you made a wild guess of this being the cause of her exile then you were wrong. She was always careful when it come to dealing with the outside knowledge and its sources.

After twenty minutes of running constantly,she reached the wreckage. She breathed hastily,let out short bursts of bone dry air from her mouth. The lack of oxygen going through her brain made the landscape around her spun in a frenzy. Catherine quickly leaned on the wing for support. The temperature on surface then made the Kirlia immediately regretted her decision. Backed away from the burning pieces of metal,she then had a good look at the wreckage. The plane was snapped into several pieces,each piece was laid on the sand in an almost straight line. The main body with the cockpit and a part of the left wing was were the trail of wreckage begin. And it ended at a large,shallow and wide hole on the ground. The numbers,markings and colors on the plane had been taken away by the wind and sand. This gave the wreckage the look of a remaining skeleton that belonged to a mechanical creature. She worked her way around the wreckage,looking for anything useful. Her feet made crunching sound while stepping on the debris scattered in the sand. She kept looking at the ground,expecting to see a remaining body of the unfortunate Pokemon. The wind passing through the gaps of the plane,produced an eerie,unsettling sound. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She kept thinking of a dangerous monster lurking in the wreckage every time that sound was heard. Made it to the main part of the plane,she then poked her head inside what left of the cockpit. Everything inside was a mess. The windshield was partially destroyed,that along with the electronics,floor,furniture and control consoles were covered in a thick layer of yellow dust. 'No bodies,the bastard must had survived the crash and ran. Hope he left behind something for me.' She said then searched the draw under the radio,places under the seats. Nothing was there. Whoever made it out alive had taken everything. Everything except for a pair of sunglasses on the cracked floor.

'Damn it!' Catherine cursed under her breath and hit the cushion in frustration. The dust on the seat was rattled by her blow,flew up in a panic. Catherine fanned away the dust. She breathed slowly,calming herself. She wouldn't want this minor set back get to her. As a mean to make herself feel better for running a quarter of a mile in record time for nothing,she took the glasses off the floor and called it her prize. She lifted the pair of glasses up and blew gently on them. The dust were willing to leave but the sand trapped on the lenses required some effort from Catherine. She cleaned the thing by rubbing it on blood-freed part of her coat. The glasses revealed its clarity along with a small crack on the right lens. It was nothing major as the glasses themselve were mostly intact. She quickly put it on,jerked her head to face the rear view mirror. To Catherine that was the only use for the damn mirror. What else would the pilot see with that beside himself? She then had a good look at her face. A slightly deflated white ball covered in grease and messy green straws on top along with a pair of cheap black glasses appeared in the tilted mirror. 'Well,look like shit but at least I don't have to smell the blood anymore.' She ginned at the reflection of herself once again and headed back outside.

Unexpectedly,she was greeted by a feral Mightyena standing a few feet away from the cockpit. The beast was glaring its teeth at her and let out a growl. Its appearance startled her slightly. _"Strange,Mightyena are night hunters. They usually did not coming out at this time of the day." _ She asked herself. Was this thing her hallucination? Was she being paranoid? No,she remembered hearing rumors of radiation in the Outland that could made a Pachirisu grow wings and fly. That meant disrupting a feral sleep cycle should be in the realm of possibility. _"An insomnia Mightyena,huh? It should be easy to take out. This thing is obviously slow or weak. It is more interested in standing still and acts menacing than actual be menace and attacking."_ She thought and slowly reached back for her right revolver. 'Hehe,you should have sleep pal._'_ She whispered while showing the feral some of her teeth wrapped in a grin. The gun was in her grab. 'Now,I'm gonna give you a dirt...' Her speech and action was interrupted by the Mightyena fleeing the scene. 'Heh,radiation appeared to have shrunk your balls as well. Yeah,better run motherfucker,for I am the most ruthless Archangel of all the Angelic guards!' She let out an awkward laugh at the statement regarding the little title everyone at home had given her. It brought back some memories of her homeland. The night and day training sections with her comrades. Or the time she lost the dress in a knife fight with an invader. And how everyone praised her for be able to endure injury and got payback at the said invader. As more memories were pouring in,a voice blocked the flow. _"You must forget. There no reason to remember. It's all over now. They are nothing to you now as you are nothing to them. Memory can only hurt you." _A Mightyena howl echoed in the mountain snapped her back. It was a rather long howl,sounded more like a two minutes sigh. 'Is that the Mightyena? What the fuck is he doing?' Catherine wondered while looking at the mountain in confusion. Her answer soon came in the form of multiple returning howls from the desert. 'Awww,shit! He's calling his friends.' Catherine the hastily runaway from the cockpit. If that was an actually pack then Catherine was in trouble. Normally one or two would be easy but taking on a dozen in this state of exhaustion was never a good idea. She backtracked through the debris,passed the wings. The sound of light and quick foot steps was behind her.

(The song "Entrance" by ICE started to play)

She turned around and witnessed rows of teeth was coming toward her face. She didn't have any time to react. She could only used her left arm to intercepted it. She screamed at the top of her lung when those teeth sank in her arm. The pain shot through her brain like an electric shock wave,distorted her vision in the process . It was the same Mightyena alright and it looked like it didn't want her to leave without playing for a little. The beast used its strength,weight and momentum to bring her to the ground. Catherine had a pretty stable stance before so it could only brought her to her knees. But that did stop the Mightyena from shaking its head violently while biting down on her flesh. The razor like teeth inside its jaws moved side to side in sync with Mightyena shaking. This was pumping pain signals after pain signals through her system in every move. She retaliated by shoving the barrel of her right gun to its left eye. A dirty "squish" sound was made when the barrel trying to squeeze the Mightyena dirty yellow eye inside it. The barrel dug deeper,making the Mightyena immediately lost some of the pressure on Catherine's arm but then it bit back twice as hard. Catherine was biting her teeth in pain as well. The black metal scythe prevented the gun from going all the way through the Mightyena's eye socket. Catherine clenched her teeth and gave the gun in her hand a tighter grip. She then turned the gun slowly but forcefully,crushing what left of the eye into mush. The mini scythe's tip now facing the Mightyena's mouth. 'Let go of me you son of a bitch!' She screamed. The Mightyena shook even more forcefully,as if trying to pulled her arm out. It seem to disagree with her demand. She then tilted the gun. The barrel get out of the eye socket,leaving a black,yellow and red concoction behind. The scythe now began to dig into the Mightyena snout before she changed her grip on the gun. She now used her entire fist to grabbed the wooden stock that was placed upside down.'Well,fuck you then.' She remarked then dragged her gun in that position across it snout like a delivery man opening a box sealed with duck tape. The blade pierced all the way to the bone. It was creating a nasty screech when the metal tip scratched the Mightyena's bone. Blood spilled out as the blade moved through the meat. The gun moved all the way to its nose. The Mightyena bit down harder then ever during the first inches but slowly let go when she passed half way through its snout. Catherine almost twisted her wrist the moment she slashed right through the nose,setting the gun free from the Mightyena face. Foul liquid flew through the destroyed nose and got on Catherine's coat. The Mightyena finally released all of the pressure on her arm and opened its jaws to scream a painful "Mightyenaaaaaa" cry. She lifted her arm from it lower jaw. Blood and saliva soaked through her sleeve,drenched it like she had just stay in a heavy rain for too long. Her adrenalin was kicking in effectively numbing her from the pain and giving some extra boost in strength. The Mightyena backed from the injury,allowing her to stand up once again. Catherine then made a fist with her left arm in rage,squeezing out blood as the palm tighten. She then reached back and dropped down delivering a davasting blow to the feral Pokemon. She then started hammering the wounds in the Mightyena's face. The Pokemon let out a squeal of pain after each hit. The sound was then gradually growing weaker until the only noise could be made was her knuckle smashing the tenderized meat. She stopped when her arm began to stung. The effect of adrenalin was wearing off fast. She quickly retrieved her blood coated fist and frantically got up. She had wasted too much time with the Mightyena,the rest were coming. She could feel their present getting closer. The foot steps on the sand were rapid and the repeat barking were clear. She turned around,witnessing a pack of twenty or so Mightyena were treating on the sand where she once were 20 minutes ago. It was too late for her to run. She had no choice but to fight. She used her left arm to reach back and get her remaining gun. She squeezed a tear of her eyes during the process,creating a crooked smile across her face. When the white revolver was finally in her hand,she took aim at the mob of Mightyena coming in the distance. The guns and her targets were now in her sight. A dark purple aura escaped her sleeves and gradually engulfed her guns. The cloud of aura then focused,concentrated then crawled in the cylinders. The cylinders span automatically then settled with a loud click. Adjusted the sunglasses with her right gun,she took a deep breath then yelled at the top of her lungs:

'This is your last warning,fuck off!'

Unchanged by Catherine's word,the Mightyena pack was still moving forward. Catherine squeezed the trigger and let the creature inside her guns free in in a bang. The objects launched out from the barrels of her guns resembled miniature torpedoes spinning at high speed. Every time she pulled both trigger,three of them got out and charged toward the pack of feral pokemon. These were her Psychic Bullets,an attack that she had created over the years. This move gave her the ability to constantly firing at long as her psychic powers hold. In the country where machines to make bullet didn't exist,this technique was must. The Psychic Bullets took about half a second to travel and hit a few Mightyena. The impacts of the hits made those Mightyena let out a few grunts in pain. However,those were not the cry of agony Catherine expected. The Mightyena did slow down a bit but then they shock of the pain like it was nothing and continued their quest to tear Catherine apart. If anything those shots ever did were just making the Mightyena angrier. 'Well,it worth a shot.' She said,rather disappointed. 'I guess this is the end,Anima,Lady Death.' She said while looking at her guns with a smile. She put her left revolver back to where it was and let her left arm hang lose like a string of meat,allowing the blood to fall on the ground. The Mightyena were getting closer now. Given them thirty seconds or more and their teeth would sink into Catherine's neck. Catherine then did something no one would do at that moment, She saved the Mightyena time by madly charged toward them. Now,she was the one getting closer to them. Her footsteps bombarded the ground under her. Sands under her feet flew upward. Her yell a battle cry as she closing in. The left arm was still hanging loosely like a long and thick piece of blue ribbon that got soaked in red dye. She raised her right gun and shot it rapidly while running. Her shots began to have some actual kicks this time. Those Mightyena who were unfortunately enough to get hit,found the bullet tore their skins and flesh away in an instant. The gun let out a click. Catherine quickly put some brain signal back to her left arm,regaining control of it. The arm sprang back into action and got another fist on standby. Stream of dark purple aura run out from her hand again and raced to the cylinder,refilling the Psychic Bullets. She leaped forward. The remain Mightyena in the lead row opened its mouth,waited to Crunch her when she dropped down. Suddenly she vanished,instantly made the Mightyena bit nothing but air. And just as sudden as her disappearance,she reappeared a few meter forward into the pack,right on top of another Mightyena. Gravity pulled her down,causing her metal tipped boots along with most of her body weight to crush the said Mightyena's back. Everything happened too fast for everyone. Catherine can only hear the sound of crushing bone and a weak cry from her victim. The Mightyena in front had only registered Catherine's disappearance while the rest behind the injured Mightyena wondered how did the Kirlia got there in the first place. A Mightyena prang up out of instinct. Catherine then disappeared again but this time reappeared on the jumping Mightyena's neck. She used it as stepping stone to advance deeper into the heart of the pack. A Mightyena caught up with her action and pounced in anticipation. Catherine denied its perfect prediction with the back of her left hand. This smacked it in the face and threw it on top of another Mightyena. She uttered a frustration groan after the successful retaliation. That move seem to have done more damage to her than to the other Pokemon itself. She performed a series teleported frog leaps from one to another. Any Mightyena that jumped at her would get a bullet to the face. She continued this until she reached the Mightyena in the middle. She then executed it at point blank range. The result was not pretty. The bullet exploded the moment it touched the feral Pokemon head,getting rid of the thin layer of skin on the forehead and cracked the skull rather effortlessly. What left of its head looked like an opened window,revealing a twitching brain inside. After that, Mightyena had realized her tricks and began to swarm in. The front row had stopped and turned back while those in the back of the pack fanned out. They switched from attacking her one on one to surrounding her instead. She teleported upward while the circle of feral pokemon was being made. She vanished then appeared elevated from the ground. She continued this burst teleportation cycles until she was hundred of feet up in the air. The Mightyena down at the ground were still looking up. They shown their teeth in anticipation,expecting their bag of meat,blood and bone to fall down any second. This time,they no longer went after the meal her flesh could provide. They had stepped in too deep. They had lost so many lives because of her and that made them just want to to knot on her bones for revenge. Seeing her doing nothing but fly upward,they thought they won. They thought that whatever she was doing was just a desperate attempt to escape. They were wrong.

Catherine stopped elevating herself upward and grabbed her left hand into a claw-liked grip. A white ball of energy began to formed inside her palm. 'Bite this!'. She said in a low tone. The ball began to grow into a large spinning orange orb. As she channeled her attack,the energy from her body ran through her injured arm,making blood spurt out like pumping water through a hose with a thousand holes. A voice was screaming in her head: _"You idiot! You will rip our arm off!" _The energy orb had reached the size of a basket ball when Catherine had just 50 feet left above ground. The air was blowing the lower part of her coat upward,showing a cargo jean short and a shirt made of bloody bandages underneath. The orb was now humming a concerning tune. The Mightyena from below realized what were going to happen to them and fled in terror. But it was too late for them. When the humming turn to the highest pitch and the energy orb had reached it critical state. She exclaimed: 'Focus...' The air around the orb was beginning to picked up and forming gale around it. The moving air mixed up with the blood particles in her sleeve creating a red mist rotating around a bright orange ball in its center. 'SLAM!' She cried before threw the ball to ground. The orb drilled through the air,launched itself downward at high speed. It hit the ground in a millisecond,exploded violently. From the point of impact,a massive orange shock wave was created,spreading in all direction. It blew back up to the air,knocking Catherine's locks of hair backward and cushioned her fall. The sands did reduce the force of the shock wave dramatically,but the blast was still powerful enough to crushed and buried all the Mightyena. A pillar of smoke and dust got lifted up from the ground and gently caught Catherine as she descended.

(Song end)

Catherine landed in the center of the creator with a loud thud and cracking noise in a second later. Something inside her must had broken. She could feel it in her guts(literally). She wished to scream but her throat was sore and had run dry. The shock wave appeared to had damaged her as well. Scratches and bruises were painted on her face. Her coat was also torn here and there. She shook her head and wiped the sweat and blood off her face with her right sleeve. Checked on her left arm,she felt a sense of relieve when seeing the arm was still attached to her body. She tried to moved it. Only its fingers managed to move upward. She can still feel the wind run through the spaces of her fingers as she did so. The adrenaline were all gone. All the pain caused by both the Mightyena at the wreckage and the Focus Slam were now pummeled on her arm. The swelling flesh clenching on her blood vessels. She decided to ignore it by letting her teeth biting down on her lip. It didn't seem to help much but that was all she could do. She looked at the sand cocoons wrapping the Mightyena inside. Few of which were still moving ever so slightly. Cocked the hammer of her right gun without hesitation,Catherine finished off all the Mightyena in a continuous stream of bullets. The cocoons got penetrated,exposing flesh and various liquids from the inside. The scene looked like a bunch of fire crackers got lit up and tossed casually on the ground. You need to replacing the remained wrapper with chunks of meat and blood of course. The sound were spot on too. But bore more resemblances to a piece of firework that got accidentally lit up in someone closed palm. This a sight that simply made Catherine smile in delight or it was just her teeth getting stuck in her lower lip. As blood slow crawled out of the corner of her mouth,the latter was true. Seeing nothing could attacker her anymore,at least for the time being,she took breath while her teeth were still showing. It was painful for her for doing so. One of her ribs must had broken when she landed and now jabbed a hole into her lung. The lack of moisture certainly didn't seem to help either. She felt like each breath was stuffing hot rusted nails into her nose. A steady red stream ran out of her left sleeve. She felt weak and strangely enough-cold in all this desert heat. Her legs struggled to keep her on them. Her vision became blurry. She just wanted to give up and lay down right there. But she didn't. Some part of her knew something. It sounded tempting and encouraging. It wanted her to keep on going,proving the world that the Outland couldn't stop her. It were convincing her that she still had a purpose and she got to stay alive no matter what. As her mind began to slipping away,the rest of her body decided to follow its commands. She was now limping away from the corpses like a zombie who had just finished its meal. She got to get out of there as fast as possible. That smell of fresh blood would attract every brute in the area,feral or not. Well at least the feral would use her body in a way with more dignity-like eating it up. That would still be much more pleasant than what the twisted residents of the Outland had in store. The rest of her could be used as a model to put into the stuffed-body museum of some demented psychopath. Someone would put her head in a jar and made some fine wine out of it. And all the things that Catherine couldn't imagine. Or she just didn't want to. Oh the Outland and it diversity of dying scenarios. Here,you will could die from exhaustion,being killed by maniacs or die slowly and live long enough to see the Pokemon you once were mutated into a monster. A monster that you were trying to run away from in the first place. But right now,Catherine would rather being a monster rather than being eaten by one.

A few feet later,her pain receptors were abruptly were overloaded. She dropped on her arm and knees. Her left arm and chest had suffered the pain for too long. She could feel her arm being tossed into an inferno. It was burning and at the same time itching beyond hell for her. The idea of slicing away her arm seems like the best thing in the world at that moment. Her arm would be useless either way when the bacteria inside the Mightyena's saliva eating away her flesh. Too bad the scythe on her gun was too small for cutting and plus she was struggling to move with her right arm and knees. She was crawling her way out like a three legged Ponyta as her left arm had given up on her. Her sweat and blood were dripping on the ground. She tossed her revolver to the side,fully utilizing what strength she had left into moving. The voice from before couldn't help her now,she had reached her limit and couldn't hold on any more. She just collapsed. Her face planted in the sand. But she then instantly raised her head back to gasped for air. That moment,all the color in the world around her had disappeared. She could only see things in black and white. The reduction of color had given her a better view of the things in the distance. A large vehicle of some kind coming to her location. It was just above the sand horizon. She used her last bit of strength to make a turn and reached back for her remained gun. 'I...refuse,to be...your,chew toy,bandits...'She whispered,failed to get the weapon back and once again,her face touched the sand. As she began to lose consciousness,she heard footsteps. And a male voice: 'Agent 192 to base. We found a candidate. She is in need of medical attention.' Those were the last words Catherine heard before blacking out.

After Arceus knew how long,Catherine woke up laying down in a dark tight space. It was freezing inside,quite literally. Her hands were numb. She frantically feel the environment around her with her hand. It was cold and slippery. She immediately made an attempt to find a way out. And she did it with the best way she knew how-punching. But that was no use. It just made a lot of thumping sound that echo in wherever she was. Her punches,however did break one thing though-ice .A small chunk of it fell on her face. She then shook it off her face and launched into panic mode. She was in a freezer,it must had been. Why? The only reason she could think of was someone had picked her up from the desert and now that someone had future plans for her organs. Organs were pretty valuable in the outside world,or so she heard. If that were the case then she got to get out fast. She put all the strength she had into her punches while yelling for help. The inside was so small that it was impossible to get a full force punch. And it was so small that she could even hear her heart beats and helpless cries echoed between punches. It gave her the feeling of hundred others like herself were trapped and waited to be released. That sound of the thumping drove her crazy. She was kicking and screaming this time. But to her frustration,the result was still the same. The cold started to get to her. She felt sleepy and her arms grew tired. She must do something fast before blacking out again and freeze to death. Suddenly,everything inside lit up. A surge of blue light blinded her. It took actually effort to recover from that light assault and open her eyes afterward. In front of her was now a curved wall put together by gadgetry that she had never seen in her life. _"What the hell was that?"_ She thought. It was getting warmer inside,a possible effect provided by the light. The light and warmth help her reclaimed some sanity. She began to relax and breathed. She then searched for a latch or a switch and such to set herself free. When her sanity returned to its fullest,a robotic voice spoke up: 'Please remain calm. And be patient'_._

'Who are you? what do you want with me?' She asked,but no one answer. She didn't realized that the weird dialect meant the voice she just heard were just an emotionless computer. She keep on repeating the same questions until her throat gone dry. 'I would be much calmer if you tell me who ever the fuck you was.' This was her final sentence before the hatch slowly opened a few minutes later. A brighter white light poured inside. A thought of dying and went to heaven did spark up in her mind but that soon died down when Catherine realized it was just a lamp mounted on the roof. Catherine instantly climbed her way out when the hatch fully opened. But she landed face first on the floor afterward. The fall didn't damage anything beside her pride fortunately. It took her sometime to get up and adjusted to the light. She felt strangely refreshed. Like one of time when she was relieve of duty on Monday. Almost as if the previous accident had killed her and the strange device she was in just put her brain inside a new body. Almost refresh,she told herself as she could still feel the numbness in her fingers. She had a look around. She appeared to have fallen from a large metallic pod. The thing she was in was quite large from the outside. It should have been able to hold at lease two of her if not for those machinery cramped inside. It had various monitors with numbers that were too complicated for her to understand and care. The room she was in had gray metallic and was filled with those "pods",each identical to hers and all were empty. 'Where the hell am I?' She asked while turning around. There was a large monitor on the wall behind her. It was just showing a purple screen and a white circle in the middle with three black vertical line inside. She shifted her vision from the screen to the corner of the room. A locker made of glass in there caught her attention. The thing had her coat hanged inside. She quickly looked down,wondering what was she wearing. Her cargo jean short was still there. She also noticed a leg bracelet below her knee. It had a small green light that was constantly blinking. She reached down and did her best to pulled it out. The thing refused to loosen up. Gave up on it,she stood up and walk to the locker and what else had changed. She stood in front of the glass locker to have a full look of herself. She was wearing a purple tank top. She felt thankful that the thing was not too revealing or anything. That was,if she had anything to be revealed in the first place. The only thing that it left to the naked eye were the scars and tattoos on her left arm. The tattoo look like a maze made from straight lines drawn on her arm. Some of the line were yellow which stuck out like a sore thumb on her green skin. The rest were just black. The maze ran all the way from her shoulder to the back of her hand. Scars were laying on top of the tattoo. There were diagonal slash mark,stab wounds,even a few holes could be seen here and three. Strangely enough,the Mightyena teeth marks were missing. After that kind of bite force she would expect some kind of souvenir,but nothing. The tank top had a logo in the middle,the same logo as the one on the screen. She scratched her head to figure out what it was or had she see it before. But again,nothing turned up. She reached for her horns and noticed the protective plates with the leather ammo belts were still present. Her boots were still there as well. The metal tips were shinny and not rusty like usual. She looked up and opened the locker. At first,she didn't believe it was hers. The thing inside was too"clean" and her weapons were nowhere to be found. She then picked it up the coat to have a closer look. And there was no doubt about it. The crest and X mark were there. Even her newly acquired sunglasses were inside its pocket as well. It no longer carried those blood stains or any kind of dirt for that matter. It was as clean as the day it was given to her. The waist straps were replaced with strange metallic pieces. To theses,Catherine just shrugged her shoulder and put the coat on. It was still fitted like a glove. She fumbled around with the added pieces quite a bit,but the thing was not rocket science so it didn't take her too long. 'Don't know who or what keeping me,but they sure have a kick ass laundry service.' She remarked as she dusted off the coat.

She walked to the "door" in the room. The thing looked more like a rectangle bulge on the wall from her end. The only thing on it was an orange hologram with a lock symbol. She touched it,distorted the hologram and nothing happened. She punched,pushed and pulled but the door refused to move. She let out a frustrating sigh then decided to use her Focus Blast. She stepped back,took aim at her metallic adversary. Before she could form the attack,the hologram turn green and the lock symbol vanished. The door made a weird sound and began to open. She quickly teleported behind a pod and stayed out of sight.

A voice soon followed the thud of the closing door,a calm,gentle and familiar male voice:

"There's no need to hide,just come out and we'll talk."

Catherine stepped out of her cover,with her hand formed into the claw grip. Catherine knew that voice. That was the one she heard before passing out. She widen her eyes in surprise at first but changed it into a glares. The figure standing at the door was a large Snivy. He was about the same height as her. He was not a regular three feet tall Snivy that got stretched thin into that height,mind you. He still has the appearance of a typical Snivy,just a lot bigger. His eyes were so clear and blue that they looked unnatural. The leaf on his tail was a little odd. Regular Snivy tail have three parts leaf at the end,each part had the same size and shape as the other. His was sharp like an axe. The two parts on the side were slim and pointy. They stuck close to the middle part,making it look like a one part leaf. He was wearing a long sleeved black leather jacket and of course no pants like all Snivy. Most of the spaces in front of the jacket were taken up by the same logo as the one on Catherine's tank top and the screen. But this time the logo was inside a light purple hexagon. His legs were wearing metallic shoes with a sleek design,covering from his feet to his non-existing knee. The right side of the jacket holstered a metal tube with various dials on it. The device seem to fit the Snivy's hands perfectly. He keep straight face and a steady gaze on her. But then blinked,let out a faint smile and said:

'Relax,there's no need to be hysterical. Yes,it sounds like asking a Dunsparce not to scream inside a lava pool but please bear with me. It maybe odd but I'm not here to cause you any harm. Please don't do anything stupid.'

Catherine laughed,almost sarcastically:

'Really?' Catherine said.

The smile on the Snivy's face disappeared. He was now pondering.

'Hmm,I'm sorry but I gonna need some context to work with that line. I don't know if you are trying to intimidate me,questioning me or simply trying to use it as a punchline. If so,you are failing because I'm laughing or scared.' The pitch of his voice was a bit higher,and somewhat bitter from this statement forward.

'What the fuck is that suppose got to do with...argh... FINE! Let see if you wanna get technical after choking on one of these.' She said before tightened her hand,making a crackling noise and opened it up. He didn't even flinch at that. An orange wind began swirling in her palm. But it was just rotate around and didn't focus into an orb like before.

'Well,aren't you gonna choke me on something? Come on,if it made you happy and cooperate then do it. I love to see you try.' He said that 30 seconds after Catherine warning.

_"Something's wrong. I can't feel my attack. What did these fuckers do to me?"_ She thought,desperately trying not to panic. Or at least tried not to show it to the Snivy.

'Don't panic. It is only temporary. What sticking on your leg is a device designed to block neuron transmission. By blocking those,we could stop you from performing certain actions. It doesn't prevent all of your body movement just those that controls attacks that require significant amount strength and power channeling. Putting it as a portable "Disable" move attached to a tracking device.' His statement made her looked down at her feet instantly. The device attached to her leg was flashing a red light.

'You slimy little prick!' She spat at him.

'If you agree to speak like civilize beings then we can work things out. Do any physical harm to me and the operator make the device stop all neuron transmission and turning you into a paraplegic Slowpoke.'

Clenched her fist and let out a sigh in defeat'...Okay,I'll play your game. What the fuck do you want?'

'We just want to talk,more like an interview with you'.

'Interview? What the fuck are you talking about?'

'We saw the little display in the desert. It was quite impressive. Someone with strength like that is perfect for our team.'

Catherine widen her eyes:'How did you know that? Did you follow me or something? And what team?'

'No,We heard your screaming in the desert and decided to check things out. You should find away to turn down the volume of your yelling,took us over 3 minutes to get to your location. And the team. Well,have you heard of the Genesis corporation?'

'No. Why should I?' Catherine crossed her arms.

'Well,because we want to recruit you to be a part of us. We are the Foundation-the security team of Genesis corporation. See the connection? Genesis is a multibillion corporation that invested in technology of all kind,ranging from medical equipment to space crafts. Since Genesis operates and stations in most parts of the Outland,it needs special kind of protection. Protection that no government is willing to give.'

'Shit,now I'm lost.'

He tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes.

'Wowwww It must has been a lot for you to take in,hasn't it.'

'Hey! And fuck,I don't know. Yeah,That sound fucking crazy to me. To a Celestian that shit is pretty heavy. And wait,if you wanted to invite me why the fuck is this thing under my leg?

'Company policy,can't change that. And I have one too. All of us have. You can't blame our boss for being too careful. You did threaten to choke me a few seconds ago. Oh and you should cut the swearing ratio also. The boss doesn't like that.'

'Stop with the bullshit!'

'Sure,so what do you want me to give you. We wouldn't want you to accept us without any information.

'No need. I only want to ask you one thing. How about let me go?'

'That depend on you after the interview.'

'What in the fuck? And wait this is not it?'

'No,the interviewer is Anna,Genesis executive. She the one calling the shots around here. She will go into details of things.'

But...fuck,all these mother fucking crap is really just...Catherine now scratched the back of her head in confusion.

He sighed: 'I hate repeating myself. Well,I guess I'm gonna put things bluntly. We...Are a group of mercenary. We do anything violent related. Reclaim part of the Outland,protect Genesis's facility from bandits,contain the threat concerning the company,all that excitement. And the threats you ask? You know the Outland,it has them all:Robbers,thieves,lunatics,dangerous wildlife and terrorists. So naturally,anyone who could fight against those is in our list. See the reason. The interview,is us,asking you to join us,in the fight against those threats. Got it?'

'And why do you think I'm NOT one of them. Bandits kill other bandits all the time. I might be one. And a dangerous one even. And what made you think I would join this team of door guarders of yours. Who the fuck do you think you are? You just woke me up and say:"Hey! Join our team of killers." And who the fuck is the boss? Last time I checked,I am no body bitch!'

'You didn't look like a bandit when I found you.' His tone changed,it became softer and changed back to the gentle,calming tone from before. 'You look like someone who were badly injured and needed help. I saw Pokemon like that all the time. But sadly,I couldn't help any of them for the company wouldn't let me. You,I can,because I have execute. An execute that you were a capable fighter that took out 15 Mightyena alone with an injured arm. And that was the execute for me to pluck you out of the Outland hellhole and saved you life. Who do you think fixed you up? They saved you because I made you look like a worthwhile investment. I am the reason you are still alive. That who I am.'

Look down at the her now healed arm. Catherine didn't know what to say after that. She switched her view to the Snivy and said:

'Thank you for extending my life. But I don't think I will stay. Or am I bounded to you guys? Am I force to join you? Is the interview just a cover?'

'NO,you are an investment and investments sometime go bad. We are not slavers,we don't force Pokemon against their will. Joining us is a choice. And you have all the right to say no. No one would blame you. And be honest,I don't think you should join. Working here would be too much for a Celestian like you. No offense. The only reason why I'm here talking like a jackass is because you woke up two months early. Too soon for the executives to escort and give you a proper greeting.'

'What about you? You pretty much tricked them to do patch me up for free.'

'Nothing,I made a reasonable suggestion,so nothing will happen to me. Excuse me for the rude behaviors from earlier. Company policies,they want me to lure you in. Unfortunately,I'm not good at that kind of activity as you can see. Oh,and thank you for asking.'

'Don't take it the wrong way. I'm not your buddy or anything. I'm getting the fuck out of here like you suggested.'

'That still depends. actually'

'*pifff*Okay take me to Anna or whatever.'

'Sure,come now,time is valuable at Genesis_.'_He urged her by waving his hand to his direction.

'You have time to fuck around with me with your grammar bullshit,valuable indeed.' Catherine said, before obliged the Snivy previous request.

'I hate those words as much as you are. Just let them go into forgotten'. He said while turning his back.

Only when he turned around did she saw the disable device he was mentioning before. It was attached to the base of his tail. It was identical to her,with a longer strap. She let out an immature snicker when this detail was made aware to her. Both went to the door. It opened up when they stand approximate to it,revealing a corridor. Catherine steps were quicker and lighter this time. She was somewhat relieved from hearing his words. There was a possibility that everything he said was false but she take whatever she can. Sometime a little trust in a world full of madness is healthy. With that mindset Catherine followed the Snivy every step. They went through corridors after corridors. The repeated gray and metallic walls,doors and floor,streams of bright white light on the ceiling in each and every corridor made Catherine ask the question of:_"How on Essal could these guy navigate through the place?"_ She guessed that got to do that by looking at various symbols and numbers painted on the wall. But with that it was still extremely confusing to her. The only thing she managed to made out so far was that the numbers were getting smaller,meaning that they are coming closer to something. She counted these in her head to counter the near dead silent in there. It was too quiet. Catherine had not seen another soul after a minute of walking. She expected a place filled with mercenaries to be loud and bombastic,not quiet and dull like a Sheller retirement center. Bored with the counting she tried something else to fight the silent. She put more force in her steps. Catherine's metallic soles slammed against the floor making loud "Clang",echoing through the place. She was also hoping that the loud noises would attract someone who might be trapped in those rooms. And if she was lucky,they would scream:_"Get out,everything they say is a lie. Run!"_ But the only response she could hear were just her footsteps ran back at her. The Snivy wasn't effected by her in anyway and continued walking. The Snivy's shoes on the other hand didn't stir the slightest noise despite being made of pure metal. This strike Catherine as odd. She wish to ask him,but the idea of small talk with him seems unnecessary. She would leave and won't seeing him anymore. After a long walk,they reached a large door with a keyboard to the left. The number on the wall stopped at 13. The number was next to an advertisement panel. The Snivy quickly pressed a few buttons. He glanced over his shoulder once every while,probably making sure that Catherine saw none of the codes. Catherine however,was too occupied with a panel on the wall to notice. The panel was a simple picture of a Lucario in bullet proof body armor holding an assault rifle. He was standing in a desert at the moment before dawn. The Lucario seemed to be looking rather dramatically at the rising sun. Above his head was the text:"Fighting for Genesis,fighting for tomorrow." In the bottom right corner was the purple hexagon symbol and the white circle. Catherine from that point forward just assumed it was the Foundation's logo. In the bottom right corner was an upside down triangle with the letter G cramped inside. Below it was a tiny text:"The beginning of a brighter future." After reading that Catherine rolled her eyes and thought: "_Man these fucker sure have a fetish for the future."_ A beep and the sound of an opening door were heard.

"Come. It will be over soon." The Snivy signaled her.

They had entered a new room. The first thing Catherine noticed about this one was the noise. This place was like the exact opposite of her last ten minutes. It has a cocktail of technical jumbo,chatter and rambling mixed with the sound of running machinery. Although they were just white noise to her,that was so much more tolerable then absolute silent. The room has dozen of other Pokemon. All of them were Kadabra for some reason. They all looked the same,same height,same body built same everything. Each was wearing a long,white lab coat with the logo(same as the one on the Snivy's jacket and everything else in this base) imprinted on the left side of the chest. Catherine took it as the Foundation symbol. All of the Kadabra had their left arms exposed with series of numbers tattooed along the forearm. The numbers were the only way for anyone to tell them apart. There was one with "013894957" another one with "000012846",others with"005394753","000973462" and so on. In their hands were crystal-like tablets. They looked at these with great concentration while their finger constantly moving up and down. In addition to the standing Kadabra stones,the room also boarded tons of machines. They were two ginormous generators in the corners opposite to where Catherine were standing. These two with their pistons were the main source of the noise within this room. There were also a large monitor taking up the top half of the wall the Catherine's left. Below were a keyboard with endless rows of buttons and switches. Two Kadabra were operating this oversized computer. To the other side of the monitor were charts written on large panels made from the same kind of crystal as the ones in the Kadabra hands . There was also a doorway in between those transparent charts. The number"000383055" belonged to the Kadabra stood closest to the door. Detected the present of the two new Pokemon inside the room,he shifted his attention toward them. Put down the device,he then asked the Snivy:

'Is that the new recruit, Axel?' He asked with a fast pace,monotonous voice that was clearly addressing the Snivy.

_'_Not yet.'Was the Snivy respond.

'Oh,of course. My mistake. Engineer not receptionist'

To this,Axel just gave him his hand and waved once.

'Good luck!'The Kadabra said while examined Catherine from afar,who was busy looking that the gadgetry in the room with great the brief conversation,he resumed to his position and continued tracing his finger across the strange device.

'They are the engineers. They keep the place running. Aren't exactly friendly but tolerable. The grunts on the other hands...Well,just don't bump into any Bisharp around here and you should be fine. Hey,Are you listening to me?' Axel asked while trying to get in front of her.

Catherine shook her head 'Yeah,just don't bother stopping and giving me pointers. Just show the way and get this over with. I say no,got kick out. Simple.'

'Don't you want to check on the decoration for awhile? Not everyone in the world have the chance to visit Foundation Delta base.'

'No pointers please.' Catherine gave him the palm of her hand.

'Fair enough.'

Axel made a quick left turn to the remaining door in the room. It opened,introduced them to a new corridor with two hulking figures standing in a short distance. As they were approaching the middle section of the corridor,the figures became two heavily armed Bisharp. Both of the Bisharp were abnormally huge. They were covered from head to toe with battle armor,both natural and artificial. The extra pieces of metal also had a red and black color scheme along with the Foundation logo stamped on the left shoulder pad. The extra armor padding protected the exposed areas between their blade rib cages,their legs and biceps. The pieces in the leg appeared to have boost them up,effectively making them appear larger. Two large assaults were in their hands, each with a huge jagged bayonet attracted to. The sight of Catherine and Axel made them cocked their weapons. The grunts moved in and block Axel's path. Catherine flinched at their sudden movement.

'Identify yourself.'The one on the left said with a deep voice while the other aimed his gun at Catherine.

'Foundation agent number 192. The one behind me is an interviewee._' _Axel gave him the answer.

"Interviewee",again why Catherine had a hard time wrapping her mind around that word? Everything seem to be all over the place and nothing was adding up. She tried to string things together. At first,she got exiled. Wandering the Outland for quite sometime,killed anything along the way,almost get killed,in coma for a period of time. And then she woke up on god knows where for an interview. An interview for a corporation that she had never heard of let alone apply for. And not just any corporation for that matter-a multibillion one that was. And if this place was so great,why would this guy don't want her to be a part of? This whole thing was definitely the biggest mind fuck she had ever experienced. This one physically hurts her head the more she think about it.

_"This must be a dream. Yes,you are dreaming. Only in dream does everything make no fucking sense. You are probably dying right now Cathy. Yeah,I could see your corpse lying in the sand somewhere and about to be eaten by some filthy feral. You know,this could be the dream that those about to die have. Heaven,hell Arceus all that good shit are all in your head. All these images could be my representation of heaven,hell or even the god damn Purgatory. And I am going to become an angel or a demon of some shit. Yup,more proofs about how much the sun have fucked up your brain. You can't even make sense in your own head. "_

'PROCEED!'A yelled snapped her back to reality(or wherever the hell she was).

She shook her head and saw the two Bisharp were looking rather pissed off. From behind their backs,Axel was giving her the signal to get going. Even if she was telling herself that these were all a dream,the image of the grunts with their weapons still could make her run for it. Those Bisharp were lucky,if she still had her weapons and attacks,they wouldn't be standing. But at that moment,she just got to play along.

'I told you to be careful with those grunts.' Axel said,a bit harsh in tone. To that,she felt somewhat nostalgic. That was the the tone her mother used to give her every time she got into trouble. And just like those time,she would ignore them anyway.

But some of Axel's words made their way back as well:_"You can't blame the boss for being too careful."_

_"If too careful means caring the shit out of me at gun point,I would definitely blame him for being an uptight prick. But,again,what kind of mercenaries do they have here that needed such treatments?" _Another thought ran through her head,another thought that she wanted to ignore.

They passed the grunts,took a left and ran though another corridor to reach their destination. It was a room with the words:"Conference"written on top of the door in blue hologram. Axel proceeded to knock on the door gently. 'This is it. Anna is waiting inside. You know what to do.' He said while standing next to the door. The metallic door slid open,reviewing a dark empty void inside. She now stood in front of the doorway,facing absolute darkness . The inside the room was giving her a bad vibe. A feeling of dread climbed up her spine. She was considering her decision of going inside. Catherine started that by recollecting what she had seen so far. And those were the icy coffin,mercenaries,massive number of identical engineers and blood hungry grunts. Those are not the qualities of a "multibillion" corporation. Or maybe it was. She didn't know how current corporations operated because the book and info she has were dated. She shook her head violently. No,why would she be worry? She just had to say no and she would be alright. She reassured herself. She hoped that everything Axel said was true,just say no and get on with her life. Escape all these uncertainties and move on. Just...

_"We do everything violent related"_;_"all that excitement"._ Axel's words were ringing in her head once again.

She shook her head once again and looked around,Axel was still there. He was giving her the "just get on with it"gesture. That faint smile appeared once again. A more welcoming smile this time. She widened her eyes for a brief moment realizing something. A playback of Axel's conversation turned up:_"You are an investment and investments sometimes go bad." _She shut her ruby eyes,took a deep breath and entered the room with words like "Violent", "Excitement","Tomorrow" and the phrase "Brighter future." circled in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Exposition time:<strong>

The Celestial nation: A distance nation,founded hundreds of years ago by a group of psychic Pokemon. They isolate itself in order to avoid the chaos from the outside world. They chose to "purify" themselves by shunning advanced technology. They are governed by a Council.

The Celestian live a simple life,low in technology achievements but high in spiritual values. As a result,they are rather obsolete compare to the rest of the world. Instead of using technology,they use their psychic power to solve most of their problem,which were not that many to begin with. It had been this way before the first nuclear bomb ever touched the ground. They share a sense of unity,justice. They also equipped with impressive mental power and refined mannerism. Some sociologists from the outside world viewed them as the remaining imagery of a peaceful past.

The Angelic Guard: The guardians of the Celestial nation. They serve as law enforcement and army. These individuals started training for combat in a very young age and were hand picked by the Council. The Angelic Guards has a special rank system,from lowest to highest are Angel,Archangel,Ruler,Power,Virtue,Dominion,Ophanim,Cherubim and Seraphim. They may not have the best weapon but they were the one who made the Celestians way of life survive for over 1000 years and many more years to come.

Feral Pokemon:The Essalian use this term for extremely uncivilized Pokemon or wild Pokemon if you want to put it bluntly. These Pokemon lack the brain power like other Essalians Pokemon. The Essalians have taken advantage of this and tamed,trained some of the feral to use as labor and pet,some are even used as food. Most of them are currently living in the Outland. Due to nuclear fall out spotted in the Outland,some feral had begun to mutate into dangerous and vicious monsters.

Psychic bullet: The concept behind this is creating bullet like objects using Psyshock,put it in the guns and use Psychic to propel them forward. The barrel of the gun makes her Psychic attack much more focus and accurate. Putting all the force behind the bullet she created,giving it a tremendous force similar to that provided by gun powder. The inner structure of the barrel and gravity will do their job like with regular bullets-making the projectile spinning in the air at high speed. This move will give her infinite ammo as long as her concentration and psychic powers are still up. Its flaws are that the projectiles are made from Psyshock so they don't have the mass and momentum like regular bullets. That means these bullets can't go as far and as fast as conventional ones. It also has no penetrative power whatsoever and explode immediately upon impact. This made the attack much less effective at long range and only lethal at closed range.

**Author note:**

Thank you so much for reading. If you find anything lacking in my story,please let me know. All reviews will be appreciated. And to those who had read the not fully edited version back then when my pen name was still Chesterization117,I am sorry. Have a pleasant day.


End file.
